Beautiful Escape
by Hihintayin Kita
Summary: Adama/Roslin songfic. A/U - Imagine Bill and Laura as a young couple, right before he leaves for his first tour of duty in the Fleet. It would also help if you listened to the song "Beautiful Escape" by AJ Rafael before you read. *Edit: I'm a new fanfic writer, so it'd be much appreciated if anyone would like to beta future stories.


The stars illuminated the night sky when Bill and Laura walked along the path by the lake. For weeks the lake had been their sanctuary during their busy lives. Laura's, as an optimistic college student, and Bill's, an eager soldier getting ready to leave for his first tour. Hand in hand they walked together, enjoying each other's silent company.

They had but mere hours left together. Bill was leaving. Leaving Caprica, leaving his family, and leaving her.

Truth be told, they weren't so sure how they managed to find each other. It all started with the mysery section at the Caprican public library, an Edward Prima novel, and a few weeks of blissfully enjoying each other's presence. He would meet up with her and they would talk about their day and then he would read to her another chapter of the Prima mystery. Somewhere along the way, both began to develop feelings for each other and they took their relationship to the next level.

It wasn't until he was walking with her, taking in her appearance in the moonlight, did he realize how much he has fallen for Laura. With nothing but the moon and stars as light, his breath was taken away by the way her red hair seemed to glisten; the way her dress accentuated every curve of her body; how beautifully calm her face looked. He commited every detail of her at that very moment. He wanted his memory of her to warm him during those lonely nights aboard the battlestar.

They picked a spot not too far from the path that led them back to Bill's car. Laura spread out the blanket she brought with her for them to lie down on. Laura laid down first, with Bill following shortly after. She snuggled closer to Bill, his arm coming around to hug her waist. No words were spoken yet. They were both too absorbed in the moment to speak out on Bill's impending departure.

Laura was simply content with Bill by her side. She drank in his strong presence, his warmth. She felt so safe and protected with him there and his arm around her. She could get used to that feeling forever.

But all good things must end. She knew what she was getting into when she first met him. A military man about to ship out for a whole year. He would be long gone and unable to get in touch with her, while she would still be on Caprica waiting to start the next chapter in her life. Despite all of the warnings when they first met, she ignored them all and found herself falling deeply for him.

Tilting her head, she looked at Bill. She studied every nook and cranny, hoping that the memories she'll have of him will last the duration of his absence. He wasn't perfect, but Laura didn't care. There was something about him that just made her entire being flush with contentment. She loved his blue eyes, how she could just get lost in his warm gaze.

Bill looked down at Laura, meeting her loving gaze with an equally loving one. Their whirlwind romance had come down to this very moment. Their one last night together.

"Laura," Bill whispered. "I love you."

Tears began to pool in her eyes, but Laura fought to contain them. "I love you, too. I must be crazy, but Gods help me, I love you so much."

His hold on her tightened after the words left her mouth. Never did he expect to find the girl of his dreams on a whim at the library, weeks before his deployment. But he did, and now he was fighting every depressing thought of life without Laura.

"I don't expect you to, Laura, but while I'm away I want you to know that you don't have to wait for me." Bill's voice started to break up.

"I want you to be happy, to explore the new life that's ahead of you. You're so smart and so frakking beautiful, you deserve more than a guy that only sees you a few months out of year. A guy that won't be able to spend time with you like this." He grabbed her hand that rested on his chest and kissed her knuckles.

"How can you tell me that Bill? How can you expect me to leave you and what we have? You're out of your frakking mind if you think I'd leave you. I'll wait for you as long as it takes for us to get right back here. To you and me." She cried in earnest now, her tears dampening his shirt.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Laura. My gorgeous, intelligent, funny, and sexy Laura." He kissed the top of her head, his warm tears slowly dripping onto her hair.

"Remember that I'll always love you Bill," she began to shift in his arms so that she practically laid on top of him. Resting on her elbows, she leaned forward and kissed her way from the base of his neck to his jaw and finally to his mouth.

"Show me, Bill. Show me how much you love me, and whenever you begin to miss me, think of the times we spent together and of this night."

"Are you sure this is what you want Laura? This is your first -" she cut him off with a heated kiss and a shift of her hips that made him groan.

"I love you and I trust you."

And with that, with nothing but the night sky above and the trees around them, they allowed themselves to fall into the abyss that was their love. The way they moved together, touched each other, brought each other to their mind-blowing release; all of it would resonate in their minds while he's away.

This moment, their beautiful escape.


End file.
